Clara on a Submarine
by CablesAndCrack
Summary: Clara's left to explore the Russian Submarine at the end of Cold War. Unfortunetely she finds herself locked in a room with 8 horny sailors. It's the longest and hottest night of Clara's Oswald life as the big rough Russians have their way with her over and over again...


**Author's Notes:** **Okay so this was a new experiment for me, to see if I could handle writing a much larger sex scene. It's darker than a lot of my stuff, only fair to warn you, and largely non-consensual. It's a bit hopefully hot fun and fantasy though so enjoy! Big thanks to CarrieKelly17 for helping me plan it out first.**

Clara Oswald watched the snow fall with eager eyes. It was beautiful. It was also freezing cold so she soon slipped back inside the marooned submarine though. The jacket one of the sailors had given her helped, and her cute little turquoise dress had actually started to dry out now there wasn't water breaking in from every angle, but it still wasn't enough to stay out in the snow and ice for too long, no matter how much she'd like to. With the Ice Warrior gone, the Doctor had locked himself in the bridge with his sonic screwdriver trying to find a way to summon the Tardis back to them leaving Clara alone to explore of her own volition.

There really wasn't that much to see on a 1980s Russian submarine though, and Clara was beginning to think she'd never find any excitement. Then she stumbled into the men's locker room. The 6 Russian sailors inside, all broad muscular young men, turned to look at her with blank unreadable expressions. Clara turned red with embarrassment, particularly when she noticed one of them was currently shirtless.

"Sorry fellas," she grinned quickly. Her heart rate had sped up significantly. She couldn't resist a cheeky little comment of some kind though: "Let's face it, this is probably the most excitement any of us are going to get for a while" she laughed and gave them a wink as she turned to leave. Two more men had entered and were blocking her way though. She gulped, waiting for them to move out of her way. But they didn't. "Very exciting," a Russian voice agreed with her from the crowd behind her. Clara watched as the new arrivals shut the door and locked it.

"Now hang on a minute" Clara tried to sound brave but it came out high pitched. "I'm always up for a laugh but this is-" she didn't get a chance to finish that sentence as the sailor closest to her grabbed her by her tied back brunette hair and pulled her to him, his lips smashing into hers in a rough kiss. Before she could stop herself, Clara moaned into the kiss lustily. This only made the man rougher with her. Clara felt another of the men grab both of her arms, holding them back behind her as the first man broke off the kiss. She tried to protest but it came out as an inaudible squeak. There was no escape now...

Anastas hadn't tasted a woman for so long. The feeling of this sweet little brunette's lips against his had been like heaven, but it had also awoken a desperate need for more within him. The others felt it too, he could see it in their faces. Out at sea for so long, deprived of the soft flesh of a woman for pleasure. Some of them had girlfriends they were missing, others didn't. It didn't matter. Right now there was only one girl available on the menu, and they figured there was enough of her to share.

Anastas was a tall man with sandy blonde hair, and the sort of voice that commanded obedience from anyone who heard it. "Hold her," he ordered, and Dmitri, the man holding Clara's arms back out of the way made sure he kept her in place. Anastas watched Clara's breasts rise and fall with each breath, fascinated. Slowly he reached out and placed his hand on the tops of her breasts where her dress ended, feeling the warm flush of her flesh against the palm of his hand. Anastas had been engaged once, but his bride-to-be had cheated on him with a superior officer and the next thing he knew he was miles away in a submarine. The experience had left him a little bitter.

He moved his fingers upwards, sliding them up her throat, feeling her smooth frail neck. He squeezed sightly and Clara made a tiny strangled noise of terror. He released his grip and put his hand to her face, stroking his thumb comfortingly against her rosy cheek. "Don't be afraid sweetheart." He whispered, "we'll treat you well." He could still see the terror in Clara's eyes but he could also see something else. Excitement, exactly what she had come in looking for. "We'll treat you exactly how you deserve..." Then he slapped her harshly across the face, leaving a red handprint on her cheek and making her cry out in shock.

"Stop." Alexi had seen enough. He'd always been more of a lover than a fighter, and he saw a chance to woo the woman's heart by jumping to her rescue. He was saved from a blow to the head from Anastas by his twin brother, Pyotr's intervention. "If you mess her up too much, she won't be as much fun," Pyotr stepped forwards, ever the pragmatist. The twins were both broad black-haired thin-faced Russian beefcakes. They were the kind of twins that women fantasised about getting two for the price of one.

"Please..." Clara begged, her wide eyes falling on Alexi as a potential saviour. She had overestimated his kindness. "If you're gentle with them," Alexi stepped towards Anastas, "they make the most exquisite noises." To prove his point, he reached out to Clara's chest and slowly undid her dress, one button at a time until it fell open to reveal her thin black bra. Clara was trembling as Alexi dragged his tongue up her chest, from the valley between her boobs, up her neck and to her cheek. Pyotr, not to be outdone by his brother, stepped forwards and let his head dive into Clara's collarbone, nibbling gently as his hands cupped her breasts and squeezed until she moaned. Alexi captured that moan, with her lips, in a stolen kiss.

Dmitri didn't see why the others should have all the fun while he was left holding her though. He leant forwards and pressed his mouth to the nape of Clara's neck, finding his way through the strands of her brown hair to her soft silky skin. He didn't have the twins' gentle touch though, and was soon not just kissing but biting the back of her neck, marking it as his own. Clara felt three mouths on her and a pair of hands on her tits was quite enough, but the looks on the other men's faces told her it was only just beginning.

Always eager to please, Dmitri happily handed control of Clara's arms to Anastas. Anastas, as brutish as ever, twisted the helpless brunette away from the twins and pointed her at the remaining four Russians who had yet to join in. "Come on," he called to them in a spirit of comradeship and looking to assert his leadership, "there's plenty to go round..." Clara found her voice again at this point: "no there isn't," she squeaked. "We'd better be quick before you run out of servings then!" One of them shouted back with a laugh.

Lazar, the one who had made the joke, leapt to his feet with a devilish grin. Lazar was the joker of the group, always looking for a giggle at someone else's expense. A beautiful brunette girl, held in place by one of the strongest men on the submarine, was too good a target for him to resist. He wasn't the only one eager to get involved though. Nikolai was on his feet in a flash too, but unlike Lazar he kept quiet. He was too busy drooling. Nikolai had never had a girl before; the others used to tell him stories of their conquests and he'd eat up every word. Here was a chance to finally be part of it.

Nikolai got to her first. He reached out cautiously, touching the bare skin on her chest with just the tip of his index finger. It felt amazing. Everything he'd ever dreamed. He threw caution the wind, grabbed Clara by both cheeks and kissed her as passionately as he could manage. Lazar grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back. He looked directly into Clara's eyes, and in that moment he seemed like the devil to her.

"Hang on a minute," he announced like he was an actor in a play about to make a dramatic reveal. The others watched with chilling grins as he yanked the jacket Clara had borrowed down off her shoulders, and Anastas released his grip to let it fall down to the ground. "This isn't one of us!" They all laughed. "I think it might be a woman!" Clara tried to run but her legs wouldn't move. Lazar dropped to his knees and Clara stood frozen as he began to run his cold hands up her bare legs. "Let me check..."

The Russians watched eagerly as Lazar's right hand disappeared under the hem of Clara's dress. Clara tensed up as she felt that hand pull aside her knickers enough to push two fingers roughly inside her. "She is!" Lazar announced and the men all cheered as Clara's whole body bucked with his fingers drilling deeper inside her. She didn't even notice the 7th man coming up behind her.

Anatoly had had a prostitute every Friday night back in Moscow, and he'd enjoyed every one of them. Making it through the weeks on this damned submarine with no female touch had been torture for him, perhaps even more so than for the others. There was one thing he always did to those prostitutes before he bedded them though, one thing he was dying to do to sweet little Clara.

Clara yelped as Anatoly's hand smacked her rear end. He drew his hand back, sizing her up, then spanked her again, earning a louder squeal. Lazar, seeing new entertainment was being provided, withdrew his probing fingers and shuffled back to give Anatoly his moment. He couldn't resist catching Clara's eye as he licked his fingers clean again though. Clara didn't have time to process that though before Anatoly smacked her arse again, this time hard enough to make her fall to her hands and knees. She braced herself for the next blow but it never came.

They had all fallen silent and seemed to be backing away. Clara realised the last man had finally stood up. He was the one with no shirt, and now that he was stood up, he was clearly a whole head taller than the others. None of them dared say a word now. Even Anastas was terrified of him. His name was Sergei, and he was now stood right in front or Clara.

He grabbed her by her shoulders and yanked her back up to her feet. "Pathetic," he muttered and Clara didn't know if he meant her or them. "This is not how you treat woman," he spat out and Clara wondered if maybe it was over. "You don't leave her on her knees, clothes in tatters," Sergei smiled at Clara, "unless she asks you to."

Sergei stroked the back of his hand against Clara's cheek. "You are afraid, you fear you are going to lose your dignity." Clara's heart was pounding. Sergei looked like a mountain carved into the shape of a man. The most attractive man Clara had ever seen. Perfect skin, a jaw like steel, big enough to overpower her without any effort at all, short spiked hair. Even after everything she'd just been through, the feisty little devil in her wanted to have this man.

She didn't resist as he reached out and rolled her dress down until it dropped to the floor, pooling around her feet. She was so lost in his eyes, she barely even noticed. He dropped to one knee and ran his large hand down the back of her calf gently. She felt him slip her shoe off her left foot and place it gently on the floor beside him. He repeated the process with her other calf and foot. Clara realised she was in her underwear in front of all 8 sailors and anxiety started to flood back into her mind. But it was tinged with a thrill she'd never experienced before.

The others were daring to creep forwards again, staring with desperate eyes as Sergei expertly unlatched Clara's bra. Her large boobs were free at last to rise and fall with every sharp breath she took. Sergei glanced down at the final barrier to her sex: tiny black panties. So thin and so small. He slid his thumbs inside the sides of her panties and slid them down Clara's small but smooth and perfect legs. Now she was naked. Completely and totally naked. Sergei smirked.

"Now you have no dignity left," he kept his eyes locked with Clara's, "now you have nothing to fear." Clara glanced around at the hungry faces around her, thinking she still had plenty to fear. "You can walk out that door and never look back if you like," Sergei told her, "and if any man tries to stop you, he will answer to me." Clara's heart skipped a beat. "Or..." Sergei dragged the words out: "you can stay"

"You've seen what these men want to do to you. You can imagine what I want to do to you. It won't be gentle. It won't be quiet. It won't be safe. It won't be painless. But it will be..." He paused and leant into whisper into Clara's ear: "the night of a lifetime."

Clara tried to make her legs move. She tried to run out of there as fast as she could. She tried to run to the Doctor for safety and never look back. But her legs refused. She was still frozen to the spot. She was still putty in the sailors' hands. She was afraid, but she was starting to realise that a part of her didn't want to go. And that part of her seemed to be controlling her legs right now. A slight smile flickered on her lips. She supposed running around the submarine naked wasn't that much of a better option anyway. In for a penny in for a pound...

"Stay," she breathed out, barely audible. Sergei laughed triumphantly. "Come get her boys!" With terrifying war whoops, the sailors surged forwards, swarming on Clara's naked body, grasping at her nude form. As she was dragged down to the floor, Clara realised she might have just made the worst decision of her life. Or the best.

At first it wasn't too bad. There were hands flying at it, grabbing whatever they could reach, but most of them were actually focused on undressing themselves. Clara could cope with a little bit of groping and the occasional smack if it meant she got to watch 8 Russian hunks strip themselves naked. Once there were 8 huge throbbing cocks out in the air and pointed in her direction, Clara realised things were about to get a lot harder for her. Pun intended.

Clara tried to put up a fight, thinking she could regain control of the situation if she earned some sympathy again. This only made them play rougher with her, even more aroused than before. She looked to Sergei but he didn't offer her any support this time. His eyes were just as lust-filled as the others.

It was Anastas who wrestled her away first. He was on his back on the floor and Clara found herself wrenched on top of him. Her arms locked behind her as he caught her wrists and held them tightly in place, one on top of the other, behind her back. She felt the tip of his cock pressing against her rear entrance and closed her eyes in fear. She heard Anastas laugh, he was loving the way he had her trembling. Slowly he drove his hips forward and up into her. Clara shrieked as his large dick forced its way into her tight puckered anus.

She screamed as if she was being ripped apart as he imbedded his cock in her ass. She tried to struggle but his grip on her was too tight. He laughed. He loved it when she fought back. Clara turned bright red as she realised the others were watching. Watching her ass get fucked by Anastas' 7-inch rod. Her squirming slid her forwards, a couple inches, which was exactly what he wanted because it meant Anastas could slam forwards into her again, making her cry out as before.

Lazar saw an opportunity for further humiliation he couldn't resist. "I wonder if she's ticklish..." He whispered with a grin. Dmitri heard him and turned to watch eagerly. Lazar slid across the floor to Clara's helpless body and grabbed her left ankle. Clara was still moaning from the harsh nailing Anastas was giving her, she didn't have the time or strength to fend off Lazar's hands as well. Then he started to trace little circles into the sole of her foot with his index finger and Clara realised she was in trouble as a short giggle escaped her.

A cheshire grin spread from ear to ear across Lazar's face. He had to be sure it wasn't a fluke though before he could confirm his hypothesis to the rest of the team. He let all his fingers loose, fingertips strumming against her foot. Clara couldn't stop the laughter, even if it was punctuated with whimpers from the cock beating her asshole at the same time. "Yes!" Lazar announced triumphantly, "she's ticklish as all hell!"

Dmitri didn't need to be told twice. He was on the floor beside Lazar in a flash, grabbing Clara's right ankle and yanking it to him. Lazar had never seen Dmitri move so fast and watched fascinated. Dmitri had an uncontrollable foot fetish; he'd been wanting an excuse to let loose on the little's brunette's tiny paws since he first set eyes on her. He didn't start with tickling though. Now her foot was in his hands, he had other ideas. Dmitri had been sent home from school every other week as a teenager for the things he'd done to girls' feet. He was desperate to taste one again.

His tongue dragged slowly up the underside of her foot, tasting every inch of it as his hands held it still for him. It was as delicious as he imagined. When he reached her toes, he took a moment's pause. Then he took her little toes into his mouth one at a time and sucked on them like they were coated in sugar. Clara's foot was trying to break free but he had too firm a grip and Anastas was still holding most of her attention.

Satisfied, Dmitri pulled his mouth back. With a cruel smirk, he started to tease the soft skin of her foot with his fingers, strumming it just as Lazar had the other foot. Clara burst into a fit of giggles once more. Encouraged, Dmitri's tickling got faster and faster, poking and prodding the sole of her right foot and dragging down against the skin rapidly. Inspired, Lazar joined in again too: attacking her left foot. Clara's whole body thrashed about in response, her limbs desperately trying to break free from the Russians' vice-like grip as she howled with laughter.

Clara had always been ticklish. Several ex-boyfriends had taken advantage of that to get what they wanted from her, and truthfully Clara had always quite enjoyed that. But this wasn't a playful wrestle in her teenage bedroom, and Clara had no hope of kicking them off if it got too much. Dmitri was the least gentle man who'd ever touched her. His fingers were like razors, digging into her foot. He was scratching and clawing, leaving red lines on the sole of her foot. The only thing the masked the sharp pain from this was the ticklish sensations it shot through her body, making her writhe around with excitement.

Lazar's fingers were dancing on her more than torturing. He seemed to have a rhythm to the way he played her foot, and he even took breaks sometimes to watch how Dmitri was doing. He never left her foot unattended for long though. Dmitri never gave Clara a chance to catch her breath, and she had to suck in air in the microseconds between laughs, hoping Anastas didn't chose that moment for his next thrust.

Clara's helpless squirming from the assault on her feet might have turned Anastas on but it also made his job more difficult, and he took his frustration out on Clara, bouncing her on his cock harder each time. Anatoly had spotted the problem though and knew how to fix it. On his instruction, Dmitri and Lazar paused their tickle torture to spread the brunette's legs wide apart. Clara took those precious few seconds to gasp for breath.

Anatoly spat on his hand and pressed it to Clara's already wet entrance. He smirked as he felt how wet she was. It was good to know she was enjoying herself, no matter how involuntarily. Slowly he rubbed his hand against her soaking wet pussy, rubbing his spit in thoroughly. Her pussy was clean-shaven. Anatoly liked that. He guided his cock into the landing area, making sure it landed hard with a crash. Clara tried to scream but he covered her mouth with his hand as he drove down deeper and deeper into her cunt. Safely inside her, he took his hand from her mouth and Clara went to scream but it was at this moment that Lazar and Dmitri started to tickle her feet again, making that scream come out strangled and quickly transform into uncontrollable manic laughter. "See! She loves it!" She heard Lazar call out.

Impaled from both sides, it was near impossible for Clara to writhe and wriggle now, but her body tried its best. She tried to keep still, knowing her struggling was only egging them on, and feeling exhaustion hit her like a tonne of bricks, but Lazar and Dmitri made sure none of her body could stay still with the sensations they sent through her feet.

Her legs would have been up in the air anyway from how hard Anatoly was driving into her pussy, but the ticklers were holding them up there anyway. Anastas meanwhile was managing to hold her wrists in place with only one hand while the other was now free to fondle her ass-cheeks while he fucked the entrance between them. She felt the twins' grasp a boob each, Alexi gently fondling and sucking on the right, while Pyotr pulled the left taught, pinching and biting on the sore nipple. The rougher Pyotr got, the more sensual Alexi insisted on being and vice versa. The siblings clearly had a system worked out from past conquests. The next man to step up was Sergei. Clara looked up at the giant with begging watering eyes. "Please..." She breathed out between giggles. "Quiet," he answered, "let's see you laugh through this..."

Sergei's penis was as inhumanly large as the rest of him and it filled Clara's mouth easily. In fact, it was too big, Clara couldn't fit it all in. This didn't stop Sergei from trying though as he slammed his hips forwards repeatedly, burying his cock deeper and deeper down Clara's throat. When he pulled back, she was gagging for breath. He gave her a moment before thrusting into her open mouth again. He could feel Clara's lips pressed against the shaft of his cock. Her mouth was open as wide as it could and this still left her red lips tightly pressed against it. He suspected his huge member had actually forced her mouth even wider than it usually managed. Sergei was the strongest of the 8 men and he showed it with the force he fucked Clara's face. Clara risked shooting her eyes to the side to see what the last man was doing: Nikolai seemed content just watching, fondling himself gently as he did.

Anatoly was the first to give in, finishing inside Clara's pussy with a low growl and rolling off her with a grunt. Clara blinked with surprise as Sergei pulled out of her mouth and stepped away, his erection still rock hard. She didn't have much time to take this in though before the fits of laughter reached her throat again. The tickling stopped after a few more moments though and both men stepped back with Sergei. The twins released her boobs at the same time and Clara wasn't certain but she was pretty sure she saw them high five as they too stepped away. It was just Anastas left now, but he wasn't finished.

Suddenly he surged forwards, and Clara found herself facedown on the floor, Anastas crashing into her ass from above. He grabbed a fistful of her brown hair with his free hand and wrenched her head back like a jockey. The howl of pain she let out made him laugh and he pulled on her hair harder as he came in for the last few laps of the race. Clara physically felt him tense up inside her, before with a groan of pleasure, he finished inside her.

Clara sighed with relief as he released her hair without ripping any out. He released her arms at last too, and slid out of her rear. He couldn't resist a victory butt-slap though as she stood up. Clara slumped forwards, breathing deeply. Finally it was over. It hadn't been that bad recently. It was an experience worth having, she decided. Then Nikolai leapt forwards declaring it was his turn next and Clara wanted to scream.

The youngest of the sailors and the least experienced, Nikolai was cautious but he was determined to have his go with their new toy. He started with her feet, gently tickling them to test her out. Breathlessly, Clara couldn't stop a few giggles escaping her lips. Nikolai grinned proudly. "You're right, she really is ticklish," he said to nobody in particular. He didn't stay on her feet long though to Clara's relief. Instead he pawed his way up her smooth perfect legs, roughly groping her calves and thighs as he did. Then he reached her pussy. There was something he'd always wanted to do that none of the others seemed to have done yet. This was his chance.

His head dived down into her crotch and Clara gasped as he began to eat her out. He didn't take it slow and he wasn't gentle. He was too worked up for that. He just let his tongue loose on her, savouring the taste. He found himself nibbling on her clit and the noises that provoked from her made his erection jump with excitement. He couldn't wait anymore, he had to have her.

He positioned himself above her, the tip poking at her waiting entrance. He pushed inside her slowly, determined to enjoy the moment. Clara moaned softly. Compared to the others, he was so gentle, thrusting into her as hard as he could. He looked so nervy, Clara couldn't help giving him an encouraging smile despite the situation. If it hadn't been for the audience, it could have been her first time with a new boyfriend, eager to prove himself to her.

She couldn't see which two it was that decided to help him but soon the grin was permanently on her face and short fits of giggles escaping her as muscular hands massaged her feet, tickling them gently. It wasn't Dmitri this time, she could be sure of that. She was quite enjoying this to be honest. The cute young one fucking her while two others worshipped her feet. She thought that moment of happiness was about to shatter when Lazar drifted into view and held his penis right in front of her face but he gave her a choice: "suck it or I fuck your mouth so hard it breaks." She took option A, and the control she immediately had over him as her fingers curled around his shaft made her day. She guided his dick into her mouth, letting it past the barrier of her lips, and pleasured it as best she could between laughs from the tickling and moans from the fucking. Truth be told, when she moaned and groaned with his cock in her mouth, and suddenly burst into spluttering laughs, it only seemed to increase Lazar's enjoyment.

Everyone was surprised that Lazar came first. Well, almost everyone. Clara had perfected the technique for bringing men to their climax for her with her flexible little tongue. Nikolai had been equally determined that he would not go first. This was his moment and he wanted it to be perfect. As soon as Lazar was gone, Nikolai caught Clara's lips with his own in a deep passionate kiss, silencing her laughter as best he could, and his hands flew to her boobs, rolling them around in his grasp, the soft-silk like feel of them driving him mad. He felt her orgasm and smiled proudly into the kiss, it was enough to finally set him off though and he joined her in climax.

The twins released Clara's feet as they saw their moment. Clara barely had a chance to recover before they rolled her onto her side and sandwiched her between them. "How's your favourite?" Alexi whispered as he took his place in her entrance, filling her vagina with his throbbing cock, "it's me, isn't it? You can tell me..." Pyotr laughed from behind her and Clara yelped instead of answering as the other twin's dick pressed forcefully into her ass. "Nah," Pyotr hissed to his brother, "this one prefers a real man. You can tell she likes it rough."

Sibling rivalry was a beautiful thing and each brother was determined not to be outdone by the other. Gone was the approach from earlier where one was rough and one was gentle. Now both of them were slamming into her harder and harder, each trying to prove themselves stronger than the other. Neither of them seemed to care about her pleasure anymore, they were just trying to fuck her harder than the other. Clara was squeaking with pain at each thrust each brother made, getting slowly higher and higher pitched until she was sure only dogs could hear her pained cries.

Pyotr proved himself stronger but also less long-lasting as with one last almighty thrust, he exploded in her ass. Alexi cheered, claiming victory for still going as he rolled Clara onto her back and fucked her how he wanted to. Hard, but also slow, rolling his hips against hers, grinding them into her, getting as deep as he could. Clara was panting for breath, her legs up in the air, letting him pound her into senselessness. She'd been forced into another orgasm before he finally finished with her, just as explosively as his brother had.

At that moment she was snatched away and she recognised the rough hands: Dmitri. His lips kissed hers and like she had suspected they felt like sandpaper. He didn't release her lips, and his hands started to wander. Most of Clara's exes had liked to play rough with her, and some nights she even let them. They'd all had a sort of class about how they'd gone about it. Dmitri was just a flurry of hands grabbing squeezing whatever he could find.

For such a small girl, Dmitri was finding there was an awful lot of woman to explore. Her lips were red hot, and fiery to his owns' touch. Her eyes were wide, he couldn't tell whether from excitement or terror, he also didn't care. There were her rosy red cheeks that he could make even redder when he slapped them. Her thin smooth neck that he could wrap his hand around easily, and the noises she tried to make when he did were delicious. He could have played with her boobs for hours and he certainly devoted a lot of time and attention to them. They were the biggest he'd ever held, and felt so soft to the touch. They way they rose and fell with each breath the brunette took was also intoxicating to watch.

Then there was her flat stomach, so flat and smooth you could eat your dinner off it, complete with a belly button it would be a crime not to bury your tongue in. Her navel thoroughly searched, you reached the main event: her cute little cunt. He knew it would be so sore by now from the repeated fuckings but it was the perfect size to push a couple fingers in and probe around. The way she gasped and wriggled as he did proved to him he'd been correct to do so. Then there were her legs: short but beautiful. The smooth tanned skin was perfect to hold and rub, and their slightly salty sweaty taste was to die for. They were the sort of legs that once you had them wrapped around you, you never wanted to let them go.

Right at the bottom of course, were her feet: a must-see attraction for all the crew now that Lazar had proved how ticklish they were. Dmitri, in particular, had to have those feet in his grasp one more time. There was more than just tickling on offer too, as he had proved earlier. These feet were suck-able, lick-able, slap-able, scratch-able and if you were as adventurous as Dmitri, you could drag your cock along them, leaving traces of pre-cum down them for lube. The main fun though was tickling them. Not held down by anyone anymore, Clara's whole body was free to spasm as she desperately gasped for breath while being overcome by uncontrollable fits of laughter. As long as Dmitri kept a firm grip on the foot he was working on and dodged the thrashing kicks of the other one, he could give Clara the tickling of her lifetime.

Dmitri remembered the first time he was expelled from school was because of a girl with particularly sensitive feet. He'd tied her to a table and spent over 3 hours torturing the poor girl's feet before he'd been caught. Clara didn't know how lightly she was getting off this time. In the uncontrollable writhing and squirming,

Clara had ended up on her front and Dmitri had spotted a new area of interest. He released her feet and grabbed a fistful of her long brown hair, yanking it to him to smell. The citrus smell of her shampoo was nothing like anything else you could find on the submarine, or to be honest in 1980s Russia itself from what Dmitri remembered. He raked his nails down the poor girl's back and then he reached his target: her little round ass. He groped it roughly, nails digging into the soft cheeks until she cried out, then he started to plant little slaps on it, leaving tiny red marks. He didn't get very far with this though before he was pulled away. Dmitri looked indignant as Anatoly snatched Clara away from him. "You call that a spanking?!" Anatoly shouted angrily as he yanked Clara across his lap, his erect penis pressed flat against her stomach and her ass in the air, "I'll show you a spanking!"

Clara had actually had a lot of experience with spanking. She'd taken all kinds of thrashings from past boyfriends. A couple of times she hadn't been able to sit down the next day. In fact quite recently the Doctor had playfully slapped her ass in the Tardis and she couldn't help noticing the grin on his face get just a little bit bigger at the squeak she'd made. The point was she knew how to take it and knew exactly what noises to make. She had to admit though, in Anatoly she might have finally met her match...

He'd ordered her to count as he'd laid the first few slaps on her arse. The precision of his aim and the force of the blows was admirable. By 7, Clara could feel her eyes watering again. He reached 10 before biting down on her bottom lip could no longer hold back the screams. The palm of his hand struck her even harder in response. Her buttocks wobbled from the blows, and she could feel red hot searing handprints on the soft flesh. He smacked her ass again, number 28 this time. The feeling of a woman bent over his lap and completely in his power as he thrashed her was the best feeling in the world.

Usually Anatoly aimed for 50 spanks to make a girl his before he fucked her, but of all the prostitutes he'd had, none had ever made noises as exquisite as Clara was, and none of their bottoms had ever been so perfectly formed and begging for a good hard spanking. He reached 50 and despite Clara's whimpers of protest, kept going. She kept counting for him as he'd ordered. He respected that. Most whores were overcome by the pain around 35 and he had to take over. Clara's voice was a barely audible squeak but she made it to 100.

Anatoly planted smack after smack on her bright red ass, slapping it harder each time, so hard his own hand hurt from the impacts. Clara was too broken to even scream anymore. She just lay there whimpering and counting, taking her beating like a bitch. For the first time in his life, Anatoly broke first: the friction of her movements from each spank rubbed against his cock too much and he found himself cumming without having fucked her. Clara had taken 116 spanks and won.

She rolled off Anatoly and saw Dmitri preparing to resume his earlier task. A spark of defiance rose in her though and she reached and grabbed his erection, squeezing. He'd been pleasuring himself the whole time Clara was being spanked and the feel of her fingers wrapped around his cock, squeezing was enough to make him burst. He gasped as he ejaculated in her hand. She slumped back, with a proud smirk. 'Not bad Oswald...' She thought to herself.

Clara looked over at the last men standing: Anastas and Sergei. Anastas glanced to Sergei silently. Sergei paused. "I'll take her ass," he decided. Clara braced herself as the two men advanced on her. This could be it, the final test. Anastas was quicker, grabbing Clara's wrists and pinning them down up above her head. The exhausted brunette didn't resist at all as he thrust into her sore wet pussy. She just squeaked and braced herself.

She had to admit, Anastas knew how to move his hips. He grinded into her with expert force and precision, and Clara was actually moaning with pleasure again. He was rough, but in a good way. She felt fucked not broken. Then he got harder, and her body began to tremble again. She realised he had just been finding his rhythm. His thighs slapped noisily against hers as he fucked her with animalistic fury, now slapping her cheeks harshly each time he heard her moan with pleasure.

Anastas rolled onto his back so Clara was on top of him, but kept her bouncing on his cock. His hand wrapped around her throat and squeezed until she was gagging desperately for breath. Clara felt two large hands grip her sides: Sergei was about to join in.

Gripping her hips like handles, Sergei slowly forced his cock in Clara's tight tiny asshole. Clara screamed as best she could with Anastas choking her. Her bright red rear was still in unimaginable pain from the spanking and now it had Sergei's huge beast buried inside it. Sergei began to thrust back and forth as Anastas released her neck, and Clara's gasp for air turned into a wail of excruciating pain. Sinful pleasure rocked her body, caught from both ends by two formidable rods. Anastas couldn't last much longer though. Sergei's merciless thrusting was shoving Clara down deeper and deeper on his throbbing cock, making him groan deeply. He slapped her across the face one time, the hardest slap yet, echoing throughout the room, and he cried out as he erupted inside her.

Sergei pulled Clara off Anastas then slammed her back down on her front again, cock driving down into her rear entrance even harder. He flattened her like a bear on top of a mouse and laughed as he heard Clara's muffled cries. Clara was glad Sergei was last. He was her favourite. She was going to take this, and she was going to enjoy it. She'd decided that.

When he wrenched her head back by her hair and spat in her face, red handprints still visible on her cheeks, she revelled in the sinful pleasure of it. When his rough tongue dragged up the nude expanse of her back like sandpaper, she moaned willingly. When he yanked her up onto all fours and smacked the back of her thighs over and over like she was a wild animal to tame, she took her beating without protest or resistance. And every time his huge cock penetrated her fully-violated asshole, causing her excruciating pain, Clara screamed out a chorus of 'oh God's for his benefit.

When she felt Sergei cum inside her, Clara felt a rush of confusing emotions: pride, triumph, shame, humiliation, pain, pleasure. He rolled off her onto his back panting. Clara could breathe again. She couldn't believe it. She laughed as she realised it was over. Lying there, buck naked, spread-eagled, and laughing her head off, Clara thanked every god she could think of. And then, after the hardest fuck of her life, Clara Oswald passed out on the submarine floor.

That, it turned out, was a mistake. When she woke up, she was hogtied - her arms and legs tied tightly together behind her back with thick unbreakable rope. She was also hanging from the ceiling, only just off the ground, and perhaps most upsettingly, she was gagged with her own underwear a panties bunched up into a ball and a cloth tied round her jaw holding them in place. She blinked a few times, adjusting the the darker light in whatever godforsaken boiler room they's moved her too, and felt a hand nestle in her wet brown hair, pulling it back into a ponytail possessively.

Clara watched wide-eyed as the 8 sailors from the locker room gathered around her, the door left open, and more of the crew filed in to join in the fun. All of them were grinning like devils and picturing all the things they could do to her. Clara tried to scream for them to stop, to let her go, but the gag stopped her. All she could manage was a whimper as the last man in shut the door behind him.


End file.
